Selection Of Drabbles: Narcissa Black
by Poorhuni
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Narcissa Black / Malfoy. Rated M to be sure, though most drabbles are G. Each drabble is a one shot, but they may be connected. Narcissa is often paired with Lucius or Severus. Slight AU at times.
1. Transfiguration

Disclaimer: I do not own Narcissa Black, nor any other characters also included in the following drabbles. They all belong to JK Rowling and other people who own them that I don't know. Probably Warner Brothers or someone. I'm not making any money on this... These are just for poops and giggles. I also do not own the list of subjects.

Characters: Narcissa Black & Others (I feel I should add, lots of Narcissa X Snape & Narcissa X Lucius.) Length: There will be 100 drabbles. Each drabble should be 100 words.Status: Each drabble will be a one shot, though they may interconnect with each other. Drabbles may not be done or posted in order.Rated: I've rated it M just to be sure, there's some swearing and some perving… But for the most part things are G, but you know. We want to be sure and everything.

Yes, 'chapters' will be short, because each chapter will be 100 words each.

--

Narcissa glowered at the small strange bird she was attempting to change into a bird cage. So far all she'd managed was a bird cage with an actual birds head and lags that ran around the table squawking.

Not too bad but considering she was next to Severus who was smugly changing the bird to a cage and then back with little effort at all…

"Narcissa. Honestly. Just let me show-" He said changing her deformed bird into a complete bird again.

"No. Thank you!" she replied through gritted teeth grabbing hold of the bird as it attempted to flee.


	2. Muggle Studies

As he pushed her against the wall, sliding her blouse up, the brick scratched her back causing a rush of blood to the surface and a warm sensation. His mouth was hard on hers as his spare hand slid up her blouse groping roughly at what it found.

He lacked all skill and kindness as he tugged at her bra, fingers pushing too hard on her soft skin - but some how this forbidden tryst lit a fire in her belly. A burning fire she'd never felt before.

_'So,'_ Narcissa thought. 'This _is why 'Dromeda loves muggle studies so much.'_


	3. Dragonhide Gloves

As the couple on a broom glided slowly around the quidditch pitch, slow and lazy then fast and exhilarating then slow once more, Narcissa smiled. She looked back to Lucius, blonde hair blowing about her face.

"This is nice…" She told him, making him smile. A smile that made her melt just a little. "Faster… Please?" She asked, turning forward again and as the wind caused her eyes to tear up, Narcissa stroked his dragonhide gloves lovingly, finding she cared not for the expense of his attire but more for his company, and wished that this moment would never end.


	4. Yule Ball

**Credits:** This story was inspired, by a drawing on the website ''accio brain'.

"Your son is taking my Pansy to the Yule ball, you know 'Cissa…"

"Yes, I know…" Narcissa replied, although she'd nearly swallowed her tea cup at the news. The china clattered as she placed her cup on its saucer. "The sugar please, Perpetua…"

"Draco is a very lucky boy…"

"Of course… Pansy is _very_ lucky too…" Narcissa stated, before sweetening her tea to a sickly degree. Perpetua half glared, half grimaced.

"Indeed… I should be leaving soon."

"Of course…" Narcissa said, and later watching her 'friend' retreat through half-lidded eyes, the thought occurred. _'Oh, how I hate this ball already.'_


	5. Bore

As the music swelled, Narcissa felt the strong arm of her partner around her waist, steering her in a wide, wild circle. The music chosen for Andromedas' sixteenth surprised her. It was wild and yet classical. It didn't suit their ball gown attire, but yet seemed to compliment it totally.

It filled her viens with a rush that hadn't left her even as she came to stand with her sister.

"This party is shit." Bellatrix said darkly, sipping her dry wine.

"Oh yes, a complete bore," Narcissa agreed readily, glad of the mask hiding her flushed cheeks, "An utter bore."


	6. Potions

_'Thanks to Sacharissa Tugwood, the world is a more beautiful place'_

Sat opposite the headstone of this womans grave, Naricssa raised a glass, reading it.

"That is _soooooo_ true!" The drunken girl slurred, trying to take a delicate sip, but managing to spill more of her drink down her top. "Oops." She giggled.

She found the potions, costly as they were, were worth it. And now she was here to celebrate. Narcissa was well on her way to being a real beauty.

"To potions!" She declared.

"I'll drink to that…" Severus muttered, sitting on the ground next to Narcissa, half-smiling.


	7. Common Room

"…Onto his feet."

Narcissa laughed, her tinkling bell-like laugh, and Severus felt warm inside. And then she doused the fire instantly with ice water in only the way that she could since Lily refused to speak to him.

"Urgh… That's it…" Narcissa said, skinny arms hauling her small frame out of the squishy green arm chair. "I'm shattered, I'm going to bed… Night Sev…"

"Night 'Cissa…" He muttered watching her ass, and the way her skirt that barely covered it skimmed her creamy skin, as she walked up the stairs to the dormitories. From his company and the common room.


	8. Charms

"Very good, Miss Black!"

It had been a _terrible_ week, but those words had rung in her ears keeping her going through every failed potion, every unanswerable question and each spell that refused to work.

It was obvious where her strengths laid, what would be the easiest subject to put effort into, which subject it would be _worth_ putting effort into. Not that her parents approved, they would have preferred her to work on her less skilled areas meaning everything else

"Very good, Miss Black!" Flitwick had squeaked at her first attempt in charms, making her glow all week long.


	9. Herbology

Narcissa shrieked retreating from her plant.

"What's the matter?"

"Slugs!" She announced pointing at the fouled bush.

"Ah one of the many wonders of Herbology!" Her professor crowed, pushing Narcissa back towards the plant. "Get stuck in there!"

Narcissa scowled at her plant - dirt, work that broke her nails and sullied her hands and now slugs. She hated Herbology. There was a sigh, a muttered spell and the slugs shrivelled up into nothingness.

Narcissa cast a sideways glance at the boy - Snape, wasn't it? Although she was grateful she knew he was less popular than her. _Thank you. _


	10. Ancient Runes

Narcissa flicked idly through the glossy pages of her magazine, pausing as a rather ugly-for-an-attractive woman with red hair flipped her hair advertising a potion for redheads. Maybe she could draw on it and give it to Lily. The constant muttering was giving her a headache though.

"Do you _mind_? I am trying to read!"

"I'm terribly sorry, 'Cissa, is my homework interrupting your incredibly important magazine trawling?" He asked, voice laced with velvet sarcasm.

"Yes, _Sevvie," _she snarled in reply._ "_It is."

"Ogsblad."

"What?"

"Ogsblad. It's an ancient rune. You figure out what it means."

Narcissa glared, feeling insulted.


	11. Dirt AC

Originally written as 'Herbology' this drabble is my first AC. Once I realized I'd already done Herbology, this became dirt.

----

Narcissa raced from the greenhouse like a streak of lightning as if determined not to be seen. Within five desperate, gasping moments she had reached the girls bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle.

Soon with her robes changed, the smudge of dirt on her face washed off and her make up reapplied Narcissa stood, scrubbing under her fingernails, at the sink. A broken nail and dirt so stubborn even scourgify was hard put to shift it.

Dropping the soap and picking up her bag Narcissa sighed surveying her hands.

Dirt, dung and digging – How the delicate girl hated Herbology.


	12. Homework

"Here's your homework, Miss Black."

"Thank you, Oakbrook." There was silence. "Yes?"

"I, uhm, I enchanted one of your quills, so it's already in your handwriting and so – you don't need to do anything."

Narcissa turned to look at the boy. "Thank you…"

"Leopold."

She smiled fondly. "Thank you, Leo. That was very clever of you." He beamed back glowing pink. "Why don't you keep the quill, Leo, Dear?" Narcissa watched him leave. "After all, it may just come in useful next time."

Who needed to do homework, really, when knowing how to influence people was so much easier?


	13. Arithmancy

"I simply have no head for numbers." Narcissa said dismissively, squinting at the upside down Arithmancy book.

"Do you mind? I need that."

"Isn't Arithmancy that thing where you write two names and calculate love compatibility?"

"Hardly 'Cissa."

"Hmm."

Severus made a successful grab for the book. Narcissa's sparkling pink handwriting now adorned the page.

Severus Snape LOVES Narcissa Black = 85%

_Lucius Malfoy LOVES Narcissa Black = 64%_

Severus gaped, Narcissa shrugged.

"Like you said – hardly what it's about, and I simply have no head for numbers." Shock, anger and confusion muddled his feature as she walked away.


	14. Astronomy

"Stars are very beautiful." Severus told her. "All the bright little lights," he paused and then pressed on. "Like – Diamonds on a sapphire velvet sky."

Narcissa shot his a rather dry look.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate their beauty 'Cissa." She scoffed in reply. "I don't see why you're not more interested in them. I mean – there's also the planets in brilliant colours, spiralling icy mists and many beautiful, bizarre moons…" He trailed off lamely at her withering look and sigh. "They're really beautiful if you try 'Cissa."

"Like mudbloods?" She challenged. "Sev, Astronomy makes everything ugly."


	15. Care of Magical Creatures

Narcissa stared at the unicorn, which looked at her blinking and pawing at the ground with its hooves nervously. "Go ahead Miss Black. It's more scared of you than you are of it." A mocking titter from the class behind her. "Go on…" A warm hand on the small of her back gave her a gentle push forwards.

The unicorn took a step back, but stood still as she approached, hand extended.

As the unicorn nuzzled her hand Professor Kettleburn awarded Slytherin five points. '_Congratulations, 'Cissa, on a good first lesson.' _She thought. _'This class isn't so bad after all."_


	16. Defence Against the Dark Arts

One thin blonde eyebrow arched itself perfectly as Narcissa surveyed the hunched creature before her.

A long papery tongue rolled forth, curling at her feet. She took a step back in disgust wanting to protect her shoes.

Two tiny black eyes glanced up at her from behind lank plumage.

The tongue jittered forward again and Narcissa noted the black, spidery swirlings all over it. It had to be at least twenty inches long. Her beautiful face wrinkled in disgust.

"How long are you planning on making that?"

The creatures' eyes flicked up again, narrowing.

"It's only a Defence essay, Sev." Narcissa explained.


	17. Divination

"Hey – 'Cissa! 'CISSA!"

Narcissa paused on the staircase to see Lucius Malfoy running towards her. "Yes Lucius?" She asked, as the staircase jittered to life starting to move, as she resumed her decent.

"So I was in Divination-"

Narcissa let out a derisive laugh. "You know what I think of that class."

"Yes. Well – My tea leaves ensured a date with a beautiful girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yes – So, next Hogsmeade trip – Madame Puddifoots? There'll be cake…"

"I'll be sure to pass the message along."

"C'mon now 'Cissa!"

"'Bye Lucius" She jumped from the staircase as it shifted again stranding Lucius.

"'Cissa!"


	18. History of Magic

There could be nothing more perfect than a History of Magic lesson. No one ever did well in it – So Narcissa needn't even try to keep up.

So she didn't.

History of Magic was devoted to painting her nails, writing letters, reading _Witch Weekly,_ planning long luxurious evenings of pampering or how best to torment her current nemesis.

Once one learned to ignore Professor Binn's dull wheezing, the lessons could be quite productive indeed. Who cared about goblin wars when there were outfits to be chosen and accessories matched.

Yes, there was nothing better than a History of Magic lesson.


	19. Quidditch

"Seven brooms Narcissa? You cannot be serious!"

"They are to ensure Draco's place on the quidditch team next year."

"He has never played competitively, what if he's no good?"

"He's a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. We'll say they're a gift from you."

"We are to buy our sons way onto his house team?"

"He won't see it that way."

"Others will."

"He'll appreciate it Lucius… Pleeease?"

"Narcissa"

"It will make him happy, Lucius." She said, settling the matter. "After all, Lucius, power before prowess." Narcissa added, leaving him wondering if they were really talking about quidditch after all.


	20. Hogwarts, A History

"You're going to read this book."

"All of it?"

"Yes. All of it – and then you will do a test. Until you pass the test you'll come here every Friday night, read this book and do a test on it."

It was a ridiculously unfair punishment but Mcgonagall was good at those. Narcissa sighed opening the book, propping her face up on a fist.

"A considerably long time ago – four of the greatest wizarding minds came together to create…"

Shutting the book, Narcissa sighed. It seemed Fridays may just become synonymous with the first paragraph of 'Hogwarts, A History'.


	21. Cauldron

"What about Lucius?"

"Oh – I'll just pick him something expensive up. But this – This is perfect for Seveurs… He let it slip a little while ago."

"He's hardly going to be able to buy you anything if he can't even afford a cauldron."

"It's so expensive too, for something so ugly. Think of all the shoes you could buy Narcissa!"

Narcissa paused. "No. This is a time for giving. Plus – He'll feel like he owes me – and it's always good to have someone in you debt."

Yes. Severus would like it – Practical, boring and just what he needed – A cauldron would be the perfect Christmas present.


	22. Socks

"They're lovely!"

Severus glowered at the floor. "They look ridiculous compared with what you got me."

"Oh – shut up! They're fabulous"

Severus flushed angrily. "I wish you wouldn't spend so much on me Narcissa. It's humiliating. Embarrassing."

"Rubbish. I spent so much more on Lucius."

An icy silence.

"Do you even think before you speak?"

"Oh, shut up Severus. Why must you be so ungrateful?"

"I… I just. One pair of socks…" He resumed glaring at the floor. "I feel poor."

"They're perfect Severus. They'll keep my legs warm in the snow, and they match that skirt everyone likes so much."


	23. Angry

"You should have been mine." He snarled, face inches from hers. His hand clawed with anger in her petrified vision, Narcissa shrank into the armchair. He leaned closer, sharp nails digging into the richly upholstered arm of the chair.

"Rodolphus and 'bella. Lucius, your sister. You and me. That's how age dictates it. But no, Lucius takes you as a consolation prize and I get nothing? I rot alone in Azkaban." His ails raked the skin of her scalp. "Well, not it's his turn." His voice was bitter. "He gets to rot and I get you. At last. You belong to me now 'Cissa."


	24. Broom

"Oh – and Draco wants a new broom…"

"That's funny. I could swear that I just bought him seven…"

"But this time it's a firebolt Lucius!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"That's beside the point.

"We can't just buy the boy everything he wants Narcissa."

"Why not?"

"Because one day you'll be dead and his much less indulgent wife will make him miserable."

"But Lucius-"

"No. No new broom."

"How about if I just…"

"How about you find out about a firebolt – without asking Draco."

Narcissa sighed, how could she tell Draco he wouldn't be getting a firebolt?


	25. Muggle

Narcisssa watched her secretly. She was rather pretty. Glitter seemed to settle on her red hair in the sunlight, her pale skin was almost flawless, her green eyes wide and entrancing. Her curves were softer. It was easy to see what Lily had that she didn't. No doubt of course, in her mind, Narcissa was more attractive – but it was a well-maintained and intimidating beauty. Lily was natural.

Narcissa felt a stab of jealousy. Severus had eyes, he knew she was attractive but he loved this muggle born.

Dismissing her jealousy she watched Lily kiss James.

Poor Severus.


	26. Wand

Narcissa's face flushed with pleasure as she pulled the wand out of her robes, checking first that she was truly alone.

At only five she was too young for a wand but magic was so prevalent in her home she couldn't resist.

She began to try magic and later when her father found her and scolded her – she didn't care. She went to bed with no dinner and a new fear. She hadn't been able to do a single thing.

Did that make her a muggle?

She knew what muggles were – muggles couldn't do magic. Her parents didn't like muggles.


	27. Whomping Willow

"It's hideous. Why would they plant something like that here?"

"Merlin knows 'Cissa. But it's kind of cool – look…" Lucius lobbed a small rock at the tree. It's boughs quivered to life as the rock hit home on its tree trunk target. The Tree threw itself at the two out of reach students.

Narcssa shrieked with shock, making Lucius chucked. "We're quite safe 'Cussa." Narcissa frowed and him, he winked back.

"OI! Get away from that tree!" A prefect shouted. "You'll have someone's eye out!"

"Care to try your luck, Gudgeon?" Lucius challenged, offering the other a rock.


	28. Hogsmeade

The 13-year-old blonde sat by the fire in the common room.

"Not going on your first Hogsmeade visit 'Cissa?"

Narcissa turned to look at Lucius. "No. Hogsmeade sucks." In that the girls in her year wouldn't go with her, nor would her sisters who were 'busy', nor Rabastan. Not even Severus – He'd chosen the mudblood over her. The truth was she was just unpopular. Her bodies reaction to adolecence and baby fact scared boys and girls off in equal measure.

"Well," Lucius said taking her hand and dragging her to her feet. "Let's see if I can change your opinion."


	29. Snowball

The hard cold ball hit Narcissa squarely in the cheek, pain and memories of her fourth year brought tears to her eyes. No one really said anything to her face – even then. She was a Black, after all, but they still laughed when she'd been hit in the face even Rosier, who she suspected most of all of throwing it.

But this time there was only one laugh and it came from Lucius Malfoy.

And Narcissa found as she chased him down, tackled him to the snowy ground and shoved fistfuls of snow down his trousers – she didn't mind.


	30. Veela

"I want to look like that!"

"'Cissa no one looks like that – That witch – she's not even a witch – has probably never even used their products!"

"I don't care! She's perfect."

"She's a veela, that why. Those potions won't work."

"Then make me ones that will! Please Severus. Rabastan called me ugly earlier. _To my face! _And my parents keep telling me I'm going to marry him."

Severus looked at her, tears in her eyes making her complexion worse and though of Lily and how perfect she was – how ugly he felt and sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."


	31. Kneazle

From their very first meeting Narcissa and Rabastan didn't click. "What is thst?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"It's a crup. Father will have to sever its tail soon- muggles might notice, though since we never bother with muggles it's pointless really… What is that?" Rabastan asked his tone disgusted. Narcissa scooped up the cat like creature.

"His name is Myrrin. He's a kneazle."

"Bless you." Rabastan reached out a hand to pet Myrrin who promptly hissed at him and scratched his hand before scrabbling out of Narcissa's arms and running away. "Your cat scratched me!" He snapped storming off.

"He's a kneazle!"


End file.
